The present inventive concept relates to an electronic device and a method of fabricating the same.
A two-dimensional material is one of materials that have recently received the spotlight. Graphene is a representative of the two-dimensional materials. Graphene may be provided in a single-layered structure where hexagonal shapes each including six carbon atoms are two-dimensionally arranged. Graphene can be obtained from graphite; as a simple way, a scotch tape is used to detach its plates from graphite. Graphene exhibits excellent physical properties such as high elasticity, good chemical stability, a large surface area two times or more than that of active carbon, as well as electrical properties such as good electrical conductivity and high charge mobility. Nowadays intensive researches are being made to utilize graphene and other two-dimensional materials in various fields such as an electric device, a display, a semiconductor, a cathode material of lithium-ion battery, an environmental filter, and biomaterial.